Fire, Lightning, Healing, hope
by zachary.techman
Summary: Leonard McCoy /Bones is lost on an away mission from Starfleet, everything looks hopeless until he meets a lonely Magnazone and Darmanatan. Will they find all they need in each other, and help Leonard find his way home, or will they crumble. update, chapters will be edited for transition perpices, so check back on them.
1. Chapter 1

Fire, lightning, healing, hope the story of a CMO and the risks he took to get home.

Summary: Leonard McCoy /Bones is lost on an away mission from Starfleet, everything looks hopeless until he meets a lonely Magnazone and Darmanatan. Will they find all they need in each other, and help Leonard find his way home, or will they crumble.

xxxxxxx

Leonard McCoy, the good CMO of the enterprise was unhappy as he walked around in this humid landscape. Dam those pencil pushing admirals, never getting off their asses and trying to see the bigger picture of things. He remembered the gigantic argument he had with Comac before he was warped away via the dam admiral's personal transporter device. The CMO found himself on a humid and hot landscape.

xxxxxxx Flashback. xxxxxxx

"I strongly decline this mission, You have gone too far, admiral! "You will kill a Dialga, or I will send you to a place at which you can never return! The CMO set his jaw, "If that's how you want it to be, F****you, you can take your quest to kill an innocent sentient creature, and shove it up your… a golden beam engulfed the CMO and he was gone. "Goodbye Doctor, may your death be slow and painful!"

Xxxxxxx end flashback xxxxxxx

And so here he was, contemplating his decision, no communicator, no medical supplies, nothing. Georgia was nothing compared to this. He wondered how his daughter was doing, if Jawsilan was happy with what she got. He was regretting everything sense that divorce, although some good did come out of it with Jim. The Cobbiashimaru, the Narada debacle, the Caan encounter. And at last after at least 3 years, the good doctor was recalled back to the admiralty for no dam reason than to kill a sentient being called a Dialga. A dam legendary with which that planets time turns! Why of all people was he sent to kill a rather unique looking specimen, and its application to that planet? This went against everything in the prime directive! Dam you; Comaq! Wasn't it enough when we did time for the pawn-far with Spock and got yelled at for not going to alderan 5? No! Wasn't it enough when Jim had to do piece talks with the Xiolians on alfacron5 to be almost ripped in half by their leader for speaking his mind? No! The good doctor stopped his internal rant for a second, the environment was getting to him.

xxxxxxx

Leonard had been wondering this humid landscape for quite some time now.

It was nighttime, he was cold, miserable, and a wreck. He'd not come across civilization, and every time he tried to check his environment or return to his last point to rest, the path was gone. A flock of birds emerged from the darkness and attacked him. He had no way to defend himself, and they flew to fast for him to hit them. Together they attacked as a cohesive swarm, and the leader was about to close in for the kill. The good doctor resigned himself to his fate, if only Jim was here, he'd have found a way out of this no win scenario! He silently screamed as the birds closed in their beaks close to his face, when one of them fell down dead. The doctor opened his eyes, to see a little creature, a look of determination on its face, radiating a stubbornness a kin to his captains, another creature radiating the feeling of defiance but yet calm and collected. The first creature dragged the good doctor out of the way of the bird like creatures attack, then took his place, taking the hit which was about to run him through. The other creature fried the other ones with a bolt of thunder, when the leader came at the doctor, the creature that dragged him out of the way met it with a flaming tackle, which destroyed it. Together the creatures looked at the human 1 of them staring deeply into his eyes. Finally it came up to him, scooping him up into its arms, before loping away on its feet, the other following it through hovering on the air.  
>xxxxxxx<br>The creatures set down the doctor before a place covered with trees. The first creature chopped down the tree with a single head but, then began sawing it in half with its teeth until it was about the right size. From there, it set the planks of wood it had cut on fire, before putting more wood on it, finally it came up to the doctor, then brushed against the sleeve of his star fleet tunic, Leonard realized it didn't want to ruin the item of clothing seeing as it saw the insignia on his sleeve. Leonard nodded, then the thing cut a strand of fabric out of the tunic with its teeth, before putting it on the makeshift fire. The second creature brought back a dead creature of some type which looked like a buffalo. As it placed it in the fire to cook for the human, it had made sure to gut the creature, thankfully so that the meet was the only thing being cooked. The creatures then watched the doctor for a bit passing looks back and forth before the first 1 nodded its head, snuggling against him, the other going to look for something for the human to drink. The first creature looked at the doctor before running a tongue over its lips, it wanted to try communicating with the human, but it wasn't quite sure how to do it. Finally it decided to go for it and see what happened. "Hello… Darman… "What did you say?" "Hello… Darman… "I can't understand you." The creature stamped its foot in agitation before it took the human's hand, and began tracing the letters… it wasn't very good with communication, but it did see humans like this one using something called sign language. The creature pointed down at the e on the star fleet insignia then made a l with both hands, the human catching on quickly as it made a o with its lips, then pointed to the H on the star fleet shirt. The doctors lips took on a smile. "Hello to you too." The doctor took a piece of wood, then began miming the message "What are you doing on this planet?" The creature Mimed back "We were exiled here because we were imperfect or something like that." Leonard and the creature began communicating like this until the subject about the admiral came up. The creature mimed a killing motion, and Leonard mimed a please do. The 2 came to a silent agreement, the doctor would keep him and his friend alive, and in exchange, they would kill admiral comaq and help him find his way home at all costs. Leonard mimed a question, "My hands are getting tired, can we try communicating again?" The creature mimed, "Sure I think that idea would be nice, but please do the talking so I can watch how you form your words and show my comrade. The CMO then lifted his eyebrows for a second in a so what should I call this one? The creature mimed, "You humans refer to us as Darmanatan, and my companion as a Magnazone. Leonard nodded, "Darmanatan and Magnazone it is, but what are your true names?" "We don't have any." Leonard looked at the darmanatan's eyes then made a split second decision Magmortus. The darmanatan smiled, miming I like it, Magmortus it is. "Leonard thought for a second before smiling, "Spark?" The Darmanatan nodded then mimed, "I'm sure my comrade will enjoy that alias.

Special note, small updates here and there have been added. The xxxxxxx in this is a paragraph break, or a transition into something else.

*Okay, so this will be interesting, let's hope I can make this story live up to everyone's expectations there only a few people that have attempted a poketrek crossover, and seeing as I have watched the animay before it went to hell, and have played every video game up to bw2, I think I know what I'm doing. I also have a darmanatan and magnazone of my own, but there unnamed so whatever. I might add Spock prime in here, maybe even the rest of the enterprise crew, but we'll see where this goes from here. Give me your thoughts on the first chapter, and I'll be working on chapter 2 little by little.


	2. chapter 2

Welcome to a double chapter day! I bet you guys and girls didn't see this 1 coming. I decided to explain the bond between darmanazone and will be introducing a similar bond between that same darmanatan and what will later be the Galade of the story. Enjoy this chapter.

Warnings, I don't know, rapidly typing this on the fly, so just leave what you saw a lot of I should put down in a pm please?

Magnazone looked for water for the human, he knew his comrade couldn't have it, and he also new if he had it… well… there was a wise ol kingdra that told him these words… in my years of swimming these ocean waters, I do declare water and lightning don't mix, take these words to heart my good lad, and you'll go far. The young magnamite at the time thought that ol kingdra was a bit crazy and foolish, that is until he had used a thundershock on the water… he was startled to find out that he had mass murdered humans, killed tons of aquatic life, and above all other extremities lost his girlfriend, an chinchu by the name of Malora. The young magnamite cryed for years at the loss of those lives, he even to this day is haunted by the screams of those he had murdered with just 1 thunder shock. He was cast out of his dwelling by his own kind, and worse, he never had piece until a little deramaca stood up for the broken magnamite. He was attacked by a vicious pack of drillbar the only thing keeping the little magnamite mobile was a magnet rise as they shook the earth around him. The deramaca with no thought at all, went into action with a ember growing in 1 hand, putting on what his mother ditto called a poker face, a look of defiance in his eyes, and under that, the little magnamite could see bold determination. The drillbar all laughed until the daramaca punched the leader in the gut with a fire punch, then pounded his belly. Magnamite knew this daramaca was either really stupid or he was the most wreckless son of a Spinda he ever met. The drillbar seeing the gamble for what it was, charged the little deramaca, only to be met with a move that in the world they lived in, was illegal, a flying kick. The little Deramaca flew through the leader drillbar, then flew through the rest of the army, leaving behind nothing but corpses in his wake. The little deramaca was appalled at what he had done, but the magnamite went to his little charge, and consoled him, ever sense then, the 2 had shared an unnatural alliance. When 1 was in trouble, the other would pull him through. In the case of the little deramaca, he was threatened by a swarm of Swana. The little magnamite this time defended his friend and took the water pulses, scalds, and hurricanes aimed at the deramaca then retaliated with a thunder, roasting them, but even still, the deramaca was in trouble, as its flame was going out from the rain storm. The magnamite had to think quickly his friends life was in his hands, and he'd be dammed if it ended abruptly! The magnamite floated until he found an abandon beet down place, the roof was still intact, but the rest of the place crawled with buggy horrors, which he didn't care so much about, he always had a thing for small creatures rather poisonous or otherwise. An electric stove was in the corner of the beet down house, and the magnamite realizing he couldn't plug in the device, used his own power to power up it, within hours his friends flame was glowing again, at the same time the magnamites life was flickering. He didn't care, if this is how he would die, so be it, he would not regret his last moments. Something inside the deramaca began to snap and he tackled the magnamite away from the stove Before catching him midair, his eyes closed. The Daramaca began to cry as he knew what his ally had done, he had tried to sacrifice himself to save him. No one had done that for him, especially after the inferno he was accused of setting by a rather cowardly Larvesta. How he hated that little mean jerk, his father was a legendary pain in the ass as well. The father just looked the other way, and his family just laughed at him, his mother throwing him out of the house, before he was sent to an pokeconsentration camp. Where his life got much worse and crueler. The deramaca ran away from the pokeconsentration camp, his friend a raults was killed the day before, he had hazel eyes that were beautiful to look at, and his smile could melt a person's soul. It was this raults that would patch him up, and the 2 shared a deep friendship. Everything was easy until it all went to hell, and he was forced to run away, his closest friend dead. He had been on the run, for years now, until that fateful night with the magnamite in the same position as he was. Lost, alone, and looking for a friend. He knew elements like electricity and fire shouldn't mix, but screw that rule and the arciase that decided that… bloody plated hypocrite. He didn't know rather to laugh or cry at that statement, but he knew his world wouldn't be the same. He still didn't really know why he did it, but the magnamite had something that just drew him to it, maybe it was the way he looked, maybe it was his hardened features and temperament, or maybe he was a sucker for little magnetic and electrifying things? he didn't know, but he was happier than he had been in a long time. They both were happier from each-others company. After that night, he didn't know what happened, the magnamite looked out for him, and he looked out for it. Things had really hit home on that night the 2 nearly died for 1 another. The magnamite dying for him, and him dying for it at the battle against the drillbar. Humans would call what they had at the time a symbiosis, and who the hell was he to argue with the logical prattle that he commonly heard those red blooded bags of bone pass off as science? The deramaca gathered all the bugs he could find, them all coming to the fire type, him promising them he wouldn't fry them. They all used the most powerful electric attacks they knew, reviving the magnamite. The bugs feeling there job was done left the 2 to themselves, where they started to glow before evolving Into a magnaton and darmanatan respectively.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Years later, after traveling together, the darmanatan found a rather peculiar spot where magnaton could in theory take on their last forms, but an angry probopass was blocking off the cave. The darmanatan tried to reason with it, before barbecuing it in spite. The Probopass laughed at the darmanatan, before being fried by a thunderbolt. The magnaton made a come on gesture to his friend, and the 2 walked inside.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Once they entered the cave, they were shocked to find a curlia with hazel eyes being held hostage by a kinkeldor and Sawk respectively. The Magnatan went deathly calm as he glanced at the charge stone, excepting his presents, the stone started to glow the glow reaching out and hitting the magnatonn before he evolved for the last time. A full grown Magnazone and Darmanatan stood glaring daggers at the fighting types. The Magnazone met the first with a thunderbolt darmanatan covering him with a zin-headbut, killing the Sawk. Kinkeldor tried to Mock punch magnazone, but darmanatan took the hit instead, allowing the electric terror to attack with his signature thunderbolt, then to add further insult to injury it crippled it, with paralysis, then to add more abusive factors, he used a signal beam causing the kinkeldor to be confused. A human called this side-effect parafusion? Whatever that is, it sounds complicating, and yet, the darmanatan chuckled. As the kinkeldor beet itself to death literally.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

As the magnazone set the curlia free, he smiled, embracing the darmanatan then wrapped the magnazone in a hug of his own, he missed the little Deramaca had it not been for the teleport move he had picked up from a abra friend of his he would have died. The Curlia glanced into both of their minds, then felt a love for the magnazone. Call it what you will, as far as he was concerned, none of them truly had a chance to show their true sides, and the 2 complimented 1 another in times of great crisis, both willing to go far enough to save the other. If that was not an example of friendship, he didn't know what was, yet he knew it was much deeper, more of a brotherly bond. Together the 3 left the cave going their separate ways all though he knew at 1 point he would be needed. He saw a human with the 2 from his gazing's he had of the future to come, and knew at that point would be the time to act. Now if he could only find himself a dawnstone…

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

The magnazone found a water skin, then filled it with the water, he didn't know if it was good or not, but he did find a stone in the bottom that glowed like the light of dawn itself. The Magnazone took out the stone, deciding to give it to the human, perhaps he'd know what to do with it? The magnazone took the water back to the campsite where surprisingly the human was talking, and his blood bonded brother was moving his lips before replying with the same thing. "Welcome back, Spark!" the human answered. " "Indeed, it is good to see you." His comrade replied in that human intellect. The Magnazone smiled… Spark… sounds fitting enough in an ironically endearing sense. "So what is your alias my pyro accomplice?" asked the magnazone a look of mischief coloring his face. "Magmortus." Replied his friend. The magnazone decided to talk with his brother a second before he tried to communicate with the human. "You can't do it Spark, you're unable to talk like they do, it's a moving of lips and tongue that the human does. I had to watch him form words before figuring it out. The magnazone frowned, Okay, here's what we'll do, I'll talk with him, and you can translate for me. The darmanatan clapped his friend on the back, Sounds fun!

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"So what is your name?" the Magnazone asked the human. His friend translated the question, and the human smiled. "McCoy, Leonard McCoy, but sense you have aliases it's only fair I give you 1 you can call me. "What alias would that be?" asked the magnazone. The darmanatan translated the question. Bones, it's a name a friend of mine made up, I suppose it's my own fault I let him get away with that. The human laughed at the memory before he felt a rather distinct lump in his Starfleet uniform pocket. He pulled out a device which was marked translator then gasped theatrically before turning it on. The magnazone decided to ask his next question. "So how did you end up on this wasteland? The Darmanatan was about to translate when he gaped, at the Magnazone's question being answered by the human. "I was sent here by a dam admiral named Comaq, had it not been for you and your friend, Spark, I would've died from that bird attack, what in blazes were those bird things anyway?" he asked. The magnazone watched as his brother passed out, apparently he was amazed to be cheated by a piece of manmade technology. The CMO's face took on a serious look, "Is he okay?" The Magnazone smiled, "He just fainted due to your shear awesomeness, that's a nice piece of tech by the way, care to mention where you got it? "Hell no!" Leonard answered before the 2 slipped into laughter.

So what did everyone think of this chapter? Yeah I know I didn't warn you, but I hope you can be happy with what you got tonight. Man I'm tired, this chapter was finished at 12:00 in the morning, but who cares, I'm happy as hell! Have a good morning/night, and I'll see you for chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, welcome to chapter 3, where I can finally say the dark times are over for the time being. Okay, kind of winging things here.

In this chapter, we get to see more interaction between Bones and Magnazone/Spark, as well as an angry Jim attacking Komack for banishing his friend, and did I mention if an angry Jim was bad for the admirals health, just think how bad a Vulcan can be once he finds out the admirals reasons?

* * *

><p>3 days later, Spark, Bones, and Magmortus were taking down the improvised camp the darmanatan and magnazone had made. "It surprises me that you two can work together so well when you two shouldn't be together. Your elemental affinities exactly don't work in tandem with 1 another," Bones said. The magnazone made what looked like a smile, but the motion looked more like the quirking of a mouth. "doctor McCoy, for a person whom just arrived to this planet, you're learning quite quickly," Spark replied. "So Spark, care to tell me what took you so long with getting water"? asked Bones. "I was remembering something that triggered a flashback". Replied Spark with what the good Doctor could say was a sad face. "Want to talk about it"? asked the good doctor. His face carefully schooling itself into a mask of infinite patients, or maybe it was patients in the purest form. Either way the Magnazone couldn't help but wonder if he should tell this caring human the information he asked for. Of course, it than dawned on him that Bones was clever with reading others feelings. Bones studied the face of his comrade and through the metal exterior he could make out what the centers of emotion and the facial expressions would look like. Right now Spark had a look of what the doctor could guess was deep contemplation on his face, and that simply wouldn't do. The doctor took a step towards the magnazone then did something he wasn't expecting, pulling him into his arms. The magnazone felt the doctor begin to trace soothing circles into his face, erasing the stress built up there. Finally Spark began to relax, but the good CMO knew that if he didn't figure out what was eating his charge, it might be bad for their morale later on. He continued to wait and concentrate on keeping his charges stress levels low. Finally he sensed Sparks features loosening up to his ministrations, then slowly the face began to go slack. "It all started with a wise old Kingdra and water…"<p>

Bones looked on at Spark. "So that is why you didn't want to tell me in the first place. You'd think I would have blamed you for what you did? Concerning the loss of that much life? Ya know Spark, you kind of remind me of myself. I wasn't what you'd call a perfect person. I had everything, a hospital practice, a good wife at the time, and a daughter, but that all went down the drain with the divorce, last place I had left was Star Fleet, and by the time all the papers were signed, all I had left was my bones, and I'm betting if my x got her hands on those, she could make a lovely wind chime. When that was over I got on a shuttle, and sat next to who would later be my best friend and captain. Funny how we met really, I had told him I may throw up on You, and without meaning to, we clicked. I want you to know something, if you follow me into space, I can assure you that its nothing but disease and danger wrapped in nothing but darkness and silence. Spark's face took on 1 of what the good doctor had guessed it could be, determination. It reached out 1 of its appendages, then shook the good doctors hand. "It won't be silent for long, and if there's darkness, you won't be lonely, as long as we are together. A golden flash shot out from Sparks coils and a silver ball of electrical energy pulsed along Leonard's hand until there was nothing coming from it. The doctor looked at what he held, the words coming into focus, Friend Ball. Bones didn't want to use it, but Spark nodded at the doctor. "I know you might not want to do this, but believe it or not, I decided to choose you as my companion. On this planet, there are people called trainers that capture there pokemon then bond with them. Trust takes years to form between trainer and pupil, and I have wondered far too long. The only reason I have survived so long is because of my fiery friend, and without him and his damn stunts, I'd probably be dead. Leonard remembered the drillbar attack and how the deramaca had thrown his lot in with the very magnazone he was looking at. He then began to smile, Jim, if you can hear this, it seems you have a successor of your own. Finally the doctor made up his mind after a few minutes, then let go of the Friend Ball, at the same time, Spark floated into the ball as it sealed shut. The doctor looped the Friend Ball around his waist, looking at the color of the ball. To figure out it was the same color as his blue medical uniform, and from what he could see, was a symbol… he gasped, that's… that's… the Star Fleet insignia. Along with his name on top of the ball.

########  
>The darmanatan sighed at Bones. "It's about time he got someone whom shared his feelings and wishes. You know now there can be no secrets between you and him anymore. A pact like that which you have just seen is uncommon at best. You'd have to battle to get a normal magnazone's attention, weaken them, then capture them. After capture, it usually takes years to forge a friendship, and that was no normal Friend Ball, it was 1 that was forged by Spark himself. He did this because he respected you not as a Starfleet officer or any lack thereof on your world, he judged you by the very characteristics in your heart. You have the makings of a person whom has went through many a challenge and cheated death on many an occasion, and the fact you're a healer of the highest order just adds you more into his equation then you realize". "You realize if I took him with me, you wouldn't see him again". Bones commented. "I am aware of that, but Spark has never truly had a home, I believe with you, he now has one"". Lenard smiled. "Let's hope you're correct with this info."<p>

########  
>Inside Komack's office.<p>

The admiral was watching a holovid of doctor who, when a rather blustered James T Kirk walked into the room, Spock shadowing him like a royal honor guard. The captain took a casual look at the holovid… "care to explain what happened to my CMO?" The admiral decided to play it dumb, "I don't know what you're talking abou... Spock put his hands to the psy points at the admiral's forehead, a guttural purring omitting from his chest. The captain gave the admiral a sneaky smile. "You should know Komack, I don't take my officers disappearances lightly... he snapped his fingers at Spock, and the vulcan forced down Komack's mentally placed walls. The admiral than began to laugh… "He's gone, Captain, and there's nothing you can do about it. The wildlife on that planet probably killed him, and if it didn't, the environment will… hahahahahahahaha." He laughed psychotically. Spock began to whisper a suggestion to the admiral's mind, it sounded like… "Die now, it is your time. The admiral's mind resisted, then he launched Spock across the room, only to be knocked out with a jab from the captain. Spock turned at the last moment before he could slam into the wall, grabbing hold of it before sliding down to his feet. "Captain, we should go and see if the admiral was right. "Ya know Spock? I'm betting Bones found himself people to help him. We should go on to that planet if we can find it." Jim commented. Spock pointed to a small device on the admiral's desk, "this could help us find the doctor." Jim nodded as he picked up the device and studied it. "Spock, get over here, I think we can warp to that location." Jim announced. Spock made his way over, pointing at the device. "Captain, I must say the planet looks like a M class planet." The captain frowned, "Question is this, if I were a Star Fleet admiral, what interest would I have for this place?" "Catching a legendary called a dialga, for scientific purposes that were not scientific, rather the opposite." Jim crinkled his eyebrows, "That's code for manipulation I take it?" Spock raised 1 eyebrow, at the same time Jim gasped pretending to die. "Captain, I'll get nurse chapel." He responded before almost running to the door. The nurse walked into the door. "What seems to be the problem, Mister Spock?" "The captain seems to have died, we need to get a coffin ready." Said Spock. The nurse laughed her head off before helping the captain to his feet. "So captain, how did you die"? she asked innocently. "Eyebrow of doom". He teased, pointing at Spock.

########  
>I am starting to run dry on ideas for this story, and need some guidance on where to go next if you are reading this, can you review with some ideas and what you think I could do better with these characters? what I need to know is a way on how to best write them, and if I'm approaching things wrong with anything in particular. This is my first pokemon and star trek crossover and kind of want to do both series fans proud in those respects, also if there's a certain reunion you want to take place, or maybe both characters reunited with Bones in chapter 4? I might take that up for consideration, or maybe you want a side series to go on during this one where Jim and Spock are stuck on different multiverces? I'm going to be on the radar working on next chapter little by little, but I'll see what I can do if you guys want something fast. I have no beta reader at my beck and call, so you'll have to deal with the mistakes of a person using a screen reader with no vision what so ever. Although… I should envest in a vizer, I could easily cosplay Geordy La-Forge in those respects. Have a good night, pokemaniacs and trekki's.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Bones.<p>

* * *

><p>As he and Magmortus walked along, the two were silent. After a while, Leonard broke the silence. "So whatever did you do, you know. Before you met Spark?" Magmortus sighed. "Before I met Spark, things were complicated, not that they aren't always," He said. A rather small laugh coming from him. "Before I knew spark, there was this Raults whom would patch me up. I was not what you'd call a very happy person as a child, and the rest of my innocents was stripped away whenever I was shifted off to the concentration camp. There I met that raults, whom I wouldn't see again for a few years. I thought he died. It wasn't until the charge stone caverns that we reunited, but it left in search of a dawn stone," he said. Leonard reached into his pocket pulling out a stone which glowed eerily as if dark and light were trying to mix in with 1 another. It glowed as if the rays of the dawn touched it in its eternal embrace. "That's it, where did you find that?" asked magmortus. "I didn't, Spark did."<p>

* * *

><p>2 Hours later.<p>

* * *

><p>Leonard and Magmortus stopped, the Darmanatan making mental calculations on how far the jump would be for the two of them. Finally he closed his eyes. "It's no good, we must find a way around." Leonard shook his head. "There's another option." Magmortus scowled. hellooooooo, fire type here, water and I don't mix. The doctor in him did a facepalm. "Oh, right, didn't know that already." Leonard wade the risks as he studied the water. "I wouldn't do that, you know." "Relax Mag, I am a good swimmer." "Stubborn mule." "Infant." "bird magnet." "Asshat." "Sadist." "Hot head." Magmortus laughed. "kind of hard to argue with that one." Leonard smiled triumphantly before jumping in.<br>Bones.  
>As he swam across the water, the doctor got the feeling that for once everything was going to be fine. He was wrong, for just as he was about to reach the shore, something grabbed his leg pulling him under. "Bones? Bones? Dam it, doctor McCoy!" Magmortus had no choice, he had to go in regardless and fish out the good doctor. He didn't mention the truth to the human which was… if he entered water his flame would go out, condemning him to death.<p>

* * *

><p>Magmortus<p>

* * *

><p>He dove under the water, searching for the doctor, and brushed against a tentacle latched on to his leg, feeding on it. He knew Leonard had seconds to live if he didn't surface in time. He had to do something, but his flame was going out and fast. He couldn't breathe either, which complicated matters more. It was because of his flame that he was able to survive this for so long. He began to remember something. He had another trait that was particular to his families lineage. Now if only he could call upon it… Reaching into his core, he concentrated. Finally he began to shimmer as his mind went blank before he blasted the tentacle with a psychic attack. The thing was hanging on by a thread, and the doctor had about 10 minutes of oxygen left. He had to act quickly. He finished it off with a Zen-head-but which sent it sinking down to the bottom of the creek. With the last of his strength, he grabbed the Doctor's hand before surfacing out of the water, via the last of his psychic power, unable to do anything else as the darkness swallowed him.<p>

* * *

><p>Leonard.<p>

* * *

><p>He coughed as he awoke, a magnetic appendage slapping the water out of him. "This is the last time I'm allowing you to go swimming, doctor McCoy." Spark said. "Dam it, Spark, I was doing just fine, until… until… He couldn't remember. The doctor began to feel the environment beginning to spin. Spark examined the doctor's leg, then watched as the doctor began to convulse. For the first time, Spark began to worry for the 2 of them. Spark watched the two, human and friend, as they suffered, unable to figure out what to do. The convulsion stopped for a few seconds before Leonard came around again, a rather worried Spark looking at him. "Doctor, you're poisoned. There's nothing I can do. I'm sorry, but you might not survive.<p>

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>Anotes, read please.

* * *

><p>The ability I used in this chapter was Zen mode. Zen mode changes the stats of the Darmanatan around and gives it a duel typing in that of fire psychic, it triggers at low health though. Do you want Spock and Jim to find Leonard before he dies? Want Galade to appear alongside them, and finally, whatever is happening with Magmortus?<p>

Review this chapter please and also I'd like your thoughts on how I'm doing with this fic so far before I continue. If I don't get any reviews, I'm going to assume it was so terrible to write that it should be discontinued.

* * *

><p>Thanks section, read this please.<p>

* * *

><p>I would like to thank the following people for following me as a author, Barker2000, darkrith, ghostwriter512… I hope you're still here and watching, Huntress79… a question for you huntress? What story led you to me? Just wondering…, and michelous. As for viewers, Thank you for giving this story a shot, and if you think it should go in a community, you have my permission to put it inside should you desire. As well as you viewers, there is a few authors I want to mention as well. Spawnzilla014, believe it or not, you're the reason I got started with this hole writing gig, Adrogoz, for letting me work with you and everyone else on Hero's of darkness, and generally giving feedback which really helps in writing things to come concerning things such as characters, chapters, and the like. Why am I doing this and spreading this authors note out so far? I'm doing this mainly because the people whom read my works and have left little vapor trails have gone unnoticed, and mainly I want to recognize a few of you whom I feel have earned a place over in this profile. So I take it a lot of you are confused and going, why in the world did he write mirror of blood, or He butchered Bones... nooooooooooooooooooo. My writing might not be as cleanly cut as you'd think, but whenever it's just your friendly neighborhood blindy, with no one to back him up, mistakes will happen, and often do. This story is far from complete, and will have work done on it. Christmas is coming though, so don't expect the chapter during that time, but keep your eyes open still, it could happen before then.<p>

* * *

><p>That is all, ZT out.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, before we begin, I would like to point out something bad that's going on with the site with the applications side of things when publishing documents for screen readers. I'm having trouble working the applications bar, you use to scroll left and right and pick what you wanted then hit enter, but alas it won't work anymore. Can anyone tell me a good way to get around this, or lend me there services, as far as making paragraph breaks goes, or their methods on making suitable paragraph breaks? Thanks, and here's chapter 5.

….

When we last left off.

….

"Doctor, you're poisoned. There's nothing I can do. I'm sorry, but you might not survive."

….

Leonard.

….

Upon hearing the news, Bones nit his eyes together. How am I poisoned? All I have done is jump in the water, but wait, if I did that, then how did I get poisoned? That was the moment when Bones brain did a mental leap. I must have got pulled under by a thing that had tentacles, and probably jabbed with a stinger. Why am I feeling feint? Must be the poison, dammit, I'm a doctor, there must be a cure for this venom! He fidgeted. Hmm, looks like I have no choice, there is only 1 option… sneak away and… and… What? Call the Enterprise? I don't have a communicator, and I'm without my med kit! He racked his brain for a solution, then something from what felt like a long time ago but in reality was probably 3 years ago came into his mind. Ah-ha! He snapped his fingers. I remember working with 1 of a few survivors of a long dead practice on another project, I recall we were brewing a complex mixture that would fight a strain of disease that could destroy the person's immune system in seconds, then confuse the body into killing itself off. I asked him a question, but what was it? It had something to do with living… wait… that's it! Bones grinned. "How do you find a way to keep yourself alive when you're health becomes compromised?" his answer to that was… was… He smiled in triumph, then ran off. His answer came to him. "I experiment with the art of alchemy, mixing things in a container, then brewing it until I get something consumable, if I don't do it on the first try, I keep messing with the recipe until I get better results!" He ran to find a container.

….

Bones point of view: continued.

….

He walked through the place silently, threatening to tip over at any moment, the poisons effects were getting to him, and if he didn't find a solution quickly, cianara, infant! In that moment though, he couldn't help but think about Jim and Spock. Did they go back to earth to retire, did that no good Komack get what he deserved? Would he wake up and find out that this is all a dream concocted by the mind of an cranky old southern doctor whom probably had too much brandy to drink? No, that can't be it, if it were, he'd have brought Joanna in on all this. He stopped, something was following him.

He looked around a moment then decided to put it off to paranoia, silly Leonard, it's just your mind playing tricks on you! He looked again, and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Before him was a container, was that? no way, it can't be! My hip flask from the shuttle? He picked it up, and found something inside it, was that a mixing spoon? Wow, this must be my lucky day! He began to look around for stuff he could mix.

….

When he next stopped, it was to inspect some plants. They looked an offal lot like berries found on Terra, or a variant of them. Think I'll see if these berries can help my current problem. He squeezed some of the juice onto his leg then winced as the wound began to ooze what looked like a black sludge like substance. So that's the poison. Ug... He nodded his head. Yep, this one has healing values of some sort. He plopped a few into the flask.

….

The next stop he came to had some rather weird looking roots Okay, what might the purpose of these roots be? Guess I'll grab them after all, with all the things this toxin could be capable of doing? Best to get them now, than pass them up on the way to an early grave.

….

His final stop was by some red looking mushrooms. Think I'll pluck one of these… hooooooooooooot! He plopped it into the mixture. With my luck, maybe this could also help a certain magmortus? Damn, I need to pay him back somehow. He nodded his head decisively. Okay, one last thing to find, then it's luck of the dice, the time to gamble will be at hand soon, I just hope it's enough.

….

He walked the forest for the next few hours, but he was reaching the end of his rope, spots are dancing in my eyes, my vision feels cloudy, and for a second did I just see… Did I just see myself with blue eyes? No, can't be, it must be a hallucination… yes, it must be, has to be! But if it is, then why… why… nothing.

….

point of view?

….

He had been tracking his double for the past few hours, watching his progress. His double looked around, and for a second his eyes landed on the blues of the displaced counterpart. He hoped he would put it down to paranoia, it was what he himself would have done. His prayers were thankfully answered as his younger self walked onward, turning his back. He had to do it, now. With the grace of a ninja, he moved a few miles in front of his counterpart, dropping a hip flask he had got 2 weeks ago from a friend whom had worked with him on curing a condition that could wipe a person's immune system out in seconds. He hoped his double got that chance encounter, because if he did, he'd know what to do.

….

While trailing his younger self he thought of Spock, was the hobgoblin doing okay? He hadn't talked to him in what felt like years, and far-point was getting a bit lax. At least he and Jim were reunited, no thanks to a metalling medieval multiverse traveling necromancer. The same one whom if luck had it, probably with his double, had encountered. He watched his younger self pick up a cluster of red berries that would be used later on in his time, the medical log referred to them as eppokin berries, there function was to draw out poisons or anything that were an invader to the human body. Yes, it seemed his counterpart was using that brain of his, or he was just lucky to have found those.

….

The next time he watched his double stop, it was to grab some roots. These roots were green in color and from what he could remember would put the body into a deep healing trance of some sort, however, he had only found these plants growing on Vulcan. He watched again as his duplicate from that time line placed the roots inside. Now hopefully he won't find the anochi-caps, a plant that was hot to the touch but had healing values for those with a fiery disposition he could think of 1 particular reason his double would need those, and he hoped he was wrong.

….

Sad enough, his worst hopes were confirmed when his temporal self found the plants. He watched as he got a look of deep concentration than picked a few, placing them in the flask with the spoon he had set inside it.

….

When he watched the younger doppelganger stop for the last time, blinking his eyes repeatedly, he looked around, his eyes landing on the blues of his own for a second before ignoring what he was seeing. At this point the toxen must be making him think what he just saw was a hallucination, and that he could work with. He ran forward, hypoing his doppelganger, grabbing the hip flask from him as he fell. He quickly took out the anochi-cap plants, pocketing them, before running off to find 1 more plant, he just hoped it was there.

….

He came to said plant picking it. This would counteract the healing trance one. It was a epoluin berry plant which would awaken the person, and good news, it had the side effect of memory loss, which was a good thing, considering he doesn't want his younger self remembering his older self, that is if he saw him at all. He placed the berries inside, then pulled a bottle of water, poring some of the liquid inside, before mixing the concoction. A simmering sound could be heard followed by a bubbling one before long, the bell on the flask dinged 3 times as it was done. The concoction was ready, and if he was correct, the results would be a combination of a spell the medieval necromancer called deathly sleep, a sav in that of draw poison, and the rest, he didn't really know, others had tested out these plants, who was he to argue with them. He bottled the brew, before taking in a small sip, but making sure not to swallow it. It tasted kind of like a herbal tea, with a little something under it. He didn't know how much it would take to cure his temporal counterpart, so he bottled the rest until the brew was empty. With quick haste he made his way back to thedouble of what he could guess was himself, he was still asking himself about that.

….

He arrived just in time, his other was going into full blown shutdown. The poison was working quickly, having free rein over the body. Quickly he opened his younger selfs mouth, but not before the younger doppelganger of himself opened his eyes. "Who are you?" he asked. "A friend." He replied, before administering the concoction through a hypospray, he had changed his mind sense his other self was awake. He watched as his double closed his eyes, the face going slack, falling into a deep slumber. Taking his double's vitals, he lifted him into his arms before carriing him back to a spot where his companions would find him. When he gets back to wherever he arrived from, he turns his head, and we get to make out his face. Among the prominent features is a set of blue eyes, and a medical insignia on the Starfleet shirt. It was Bones. Prime!

….

Alright everyone, hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and hope the shenanigans weren't confusing for you. Have a good day!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, and welcome to another chapter of… Fire, Lightning, Healing, hope!

For the 3 of you whom are still reading this story, thank you! For the rest, How did I lose you? What am I not doing right?

That aside, let's begin. I wanted to do first person dialog with Bones for this fic, so anything that has the words I, My, or anything thereof is all him, the other stuff is my writing. The paragraph thing is still not working, so I'll have to still forgo my methods of paragraph transision.  
>xxxxxxx<br>Bones POV.  
>xxxxxxx<br>I awoke to a sun lit sky, and a rather hot but firm hand running through my hair. "Jim? Is that you?" No, his hand wouldn't be a hot one, maybe warm, but not hot. Maybe it could be Spock? A little voice in my head shot that idea down. Then I looked around to find myself in a glade with 2 creatures, 1 being a bipedal humanoid, the other being a magnetic looking thing. I began to have a headache, something was trying to come into focus. I reached for the fragment, but it was if it were water, melting through my fingers. I got to my feet unsteadily. "Think I'll go for a walk."  
>xxxxxxx<br>Bones traveled for a while until coming to a garden of some sort. The greenery was beautiful, the sunlight bathing the plants in its radiant glow. He sat down, allowing his mind to clear. "Think I'll meditate for a little while." He began to breathe. "In, out, in, out, in, out, in, out, in, out… nothing.

Xxxxxxx

McCoy's point of view: lost memories.

Xxxxxxx

"How am I poisoned? All I have done is jump in the water, but wait, if I did that, then how did I…"

"I strongly decline this mission, You have gone too far, admiral!" "You will kill a Dialga, or I will send you to a place at which you can never return!"

The first creature looked at the doctor before running a tongue over its lips, it wanted to try communicating with the human, but it wasn't quite sure how to do it. Finally it decided to go for it and see what happened. "Hello… Darman… "What did you say?" "Hello… Darman… "I can't understand you." The creature stamped its foot in agitation.

In that moment, a kaleidoscope of memory began to fill the gaps until there was nothing left. Finally McCoy's last memories were of the blue eyed person, and the conversation they had. But before he could open his eyes, his brain began to work overtime: putting details together, like the shape of his face, the eyes, his mannerisms, and finally the potion everything right down to the insignia on the shirt. He opened his eyes in shock.  
>xxxxxxx<br>Bones point of view… present.  
>xxxxxxx<br>Bones gasped as he opened his eyes. I saved myself? But how? And if I did, there must be some temporal mechanics going on this planet. Last I remember wasn't Magmortus dying? His flame was going out, but their he was, comforting me while I slept, dead to the environment. It just didn't make any sense unless… unless… I gave the fire type the mushroom like plant I found! And another thing, if he wanted to stay hidden, why did he save me? Bones head got a headache from all this pondering. "Think I'll head back to the glade where my companions are bound to be."  
>xxxxxxx<br>Bones walked a long time, then stopped. "Damn, where's that glade? I should have found it by now! Night was falling, the local day time life on this planet was retreating back to its habitat. Be it hole in the ground, nest, or cave. You name it, it was probably going there. The last thing to depart were a curious flock of Pidgy, one of them looking at the doctor for a curious second. The bird wanted to help the human, she knew it was not safe for him to be out at this time of night, but what could she do? She was only 1 Pidgy! The bird looked at the human for a second but before she could make up her mind, a Pidgyot pulled the little one along by her wing back to the nest, at the same time, a feral roar from a bird of prey could be heard. An Aerodactyl sited its target, then licked it's lips, this human in the blue shirt would be an easy meal!  
>xxxxxxx<br>Bones continued.  
>xxxxxxx<br>When I saw the menacing bird, a look of fear plastered itself on to my face. It's a carnivore! I had to think quickly. No medical implements at my disposal, so that plan's out... I could make a potion, but with my attempts at alchemy? Best not to try. The bird drew closer, and began to circle down. Dammit, why does this happen to me? The bird tensed up, and began to spring from the sky. I tried to formulate a plan but was unable to move as I stood there, paralyzed to the spot in fear. The bird knew I was toast. "Dammit, kill me and get it over with!" The bird dived… An answering discharge from a weapon was heard… eeeeeeeeeeeeeeek! The bird dropped dead.  
>xxxxxxxx<br>A hand rested itself on my shoulder, at the same time I looked into the blue eyes of a certain starship captain I thought I'd never see again. "Bones, You okay?" "Jim"! I exclaimed, before rapping him in a hug. "Let go… can't breathe…" I let go. Then adopted my trademark scowl. "As much as I don't admit this often, I missed you, Infant!" "Come on, Bones, Spock's waiting with your friends back at the glade. Together we began our long walk back to the spot where Spark, Magmortus, and Spock were waiting.  
>xxxxxxx<br>Okay, I hope this chapter was a good one, for those of you whom are still reading, and for those of you whom aren't, I hope you can give me pointers on what you would like to see in this story. Thank you, and I'll see you for chapter 7.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 is here, You guys mind if I wing the rest of the story please? Kind of want to just figure it out day by day, hopefully I'll get to a conclusion, but if not, oh well. Thanks, and feel free to leave me suggestions…

xxxxxxx

Spark's point of view.

xxxxxxx

Damn, where did the good ol' doctor get off to? I remember finding him nearby, after he ran off. Something bout alchemy? Or to me it gave off the impression of that. I looked at my downed friend. "You alright, buddy?" He didn't say anything… I had forgotten he wasn't exactly up to par. "Sorry about that." I went to gather more firewood for the little fire we had made.

I floated a while thanks to my magnet rise attribute which thankfully kept me off the ground. My friend and I had that in common, we both didn't exactly like being on the ground for too long. There were exceptions though in the case of a certain country doctor… Speaking of that, I thought I saw a shadowy figure going after him that suspiciously looked a bit like himself. Wooooooo there Spark, don't get ahead of yourself… 2 Bones in the same universe? Your mind must have been playing tricks on you. I found the firewood we needed, but the question was how to cut it in half? Best I could do was float it back, with luck, maybe Bones will make it back and pick up the pieces.  
>When I returned I saw a conked out McCoy near a heavily sleeping Darmanitan. Taped to a rock was a note. I pulled the note off the rock, than began to read it. It was written in the scroll of an old human hand, but before I could make any of a big deal about it, the letters began moving themselves around until it was something I could read. The note read…<p>

xxxxxxx

Dear Spark,

I must say, you look more put together than when I met you in the primal timeline. In the timeline of mine, you were shy and didn't come out of your shell until you met me, and even after that, we never really saw eye to eye. When you met that Darmanitan in the primal timeline, you pushed him away because you didn't want to get close to anyone. You dyed to a entay's flamethrower years later, and that same Darmanitan morned your passage. What I am sayin' is to trust your friends and whatever happens, never let em' go. You can thank the Bones right next to you for finding the anochi cap for this timelines Darmanitan.

Take care of those 2 and make sure they along with that galade that has his eye on yall… Yeah I saw that! Find your way home. And on the subject of a home, home can be found in the strangest of places, even out in the black. Never forget that.

Best of wishes,

Leonard Bones McCoy, M.D.

Farpoint station.

Xxxxxxx

I looked about than found the plants the primal doctor had mentioned then began to crush the plant into a fine solid, before gathering some other things together. Using my magnetic appendages I began to try cooking. The results were not as good as I would have liked, but hey, it's not like I had a professional cooking degree anyway. Looking into the doctor's belongings I found a hip flask. This just might work! I filled the flask, than carefully tipped the drink down the darmanitan's throte. Slowly he began to heat up again, and before long he awoke, pulling the sleeping doctor into his arms, before heading back to sleep himself. Ah, those two looked younger in their sleeps.

When I awoke again, Bones was gone. What could he be up to this time? My firey friend gave a shrug. "Beats me," he said, reading my thoughts. "How did you know what I was thinking?" "Because I am your friend, remember that." "I guess you're right." He got up, motioning to me to follow him. "Think something's coming, rather it be friend or foe, I don't know," he admitted. "Only one way to find out." I scanned the shadows, spying a human with pointy ears headed for us. "So, you have any idea who that is," he asked. "No, and that bugs me," I said, muttering under my breath. The man came closer until we could make out the insignia on his shirt. "Spark, you think he has any connection with Leonard," he asked. I don't know, but we should give him a chance to prove rather we're right or not. The darmanitan nodded. "Why not, what could go wrong?" "Many things, and most of them are illogical… said man with the pointy ears walked into the camp before introducing himself. "Greetings, My name is Spock."

Xxxxxxx

So, how was it? Did I capture Spock alright? I honestly think he needed more of a description, but for that one I blame my lack of visualization… which sucks, seeing as I have no vision to begin with. Leave a review.


End file.
